


Secrets: The Selfie

by CuddlerOfDragons



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/pseuds/CuddlerOfDragons
Summary: Set just after Chloe finds out.





	Secrets: The Selfie

 

“Did Lucifer do something dumb, again?” Trixie’s voice was unexpected, startling Chloe, who was pouring her second coffee of the morning.

“Why would you think that, Monkey?” Chloe asked, trying her hardest to sound normal.

“You’re acting weird and the  _last_ time was when you found out about Track-day.”

“Oh, now  _that_ can’t be right, I’m sure I’ve acted weird since  _then.”_ She tried to laugh without it sounding forced; thinking how weird she‘d been over Pierce.

“Yeah but this is about Lucifer, I can tell.” Trixie pushed the remains of her pancake around her plate. “You know he can’t help it, right?”

“Can’t help what?” She swallowed, visions of red crispy skin and fiery eyes swam in her head.

“Doing dumb things. He hasn’t lived here long enough to know…”

“In L.A. you mean.” Yeah, that would make sense to Trixie, he’s different because he’s British, not because…

“No, on  _Earth_. It’s not like he really knows  _how_ to be human.”

“Why would you say that?” Chloe  _knows_ that she sounds unconvincing, now.

“Because it’s true. Is that why you’re being  _weird_ , Mommy? Did you see his wings?”

“Wings?” She breathed; white feathers coated in blood flashed in her memory. “No. No wings. Did  _you_ see them?”

“He’s an angel, of  _course_ he has wings.” Trixie said this as though it was blindingly obvious. Chloe, hypersensitive these days, realized that her child had dodged the question.

“You just take his word for that?”

“Lucifer doesn’t tell lies. Did you two have a fight?”

“Not exactly a  _fight_ …”

“Did’ya say something you can’t take back?”

“I don’t  _think_ so.” Chloe wondered when her little monkey had gotten so wise.

“Then it’s okay. You both just have to say sorry. Like Maze did.”

“Maze said sorry?”

“Yeah  _and_ she explained.  _And_ she gave me a gift.”

“What did she give you?” Chloe was more focused now; if Lucifer was… what was  _Maze_?

“I’ll get it, I just need to wash my hands, first.” She went to the sink.

Chloe was slightly shocked, what could Maze have given her that would induce her to wash her hands without being prompted? Trixie carefully dried her hands, then disappeared into her bedroom, emerging almost immediately with a small framed photograph.

“It’s from Hallowe’en, the  _first_ one, when Maze helped me make my costume.” She put the frame into her mother’s hand. Chloe stared at it. “We looked so  _awesome_ that Maze let me take a selfie of us, with her phone. She’s kept it, all this time. It proves she’s my friend.”

“Yes.” Chloe said, quietly; taking in the homemade outfit that Trixie was wearing, the happy smile on her face and  _Maze_.

Maze.

Gazing unashamedly at the camera lens, still beautiful despite, what  _seemed_ to be, rotting flesh down the left side of her face.

Chloe found that she couldn’t tear her eyes away and she felt more lost than ever…

 

 


End file.
